Tout ça, rien que pour le bien de la science
by Twask
Summary: Cynthia et Aurore se retrouvent perdues au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt sombre et abandonnée, de nuit. Pour couronner le tout, elles refusent pratiquement de s'adresser la parole depuis qu'Aurore s'est mise à jouer avec le cœur de Pierrick. Autant le dire tout de suite : la situation ne pourrait pas être pire. Enfin, ça, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit. [OS - GirlPowerS]


Poste en série ! Et en sachant que je devrais pas tarder à sortir mon Thorinduil, je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis relativement fière de moi.

Ce coup-ci, en toute simplicité, mon shipping préféré dans le monde de Pokémon : rien de plus. Le GirlPowerS. Juste parce que Cynthia est mon personnage préféré parmi tous les autres de cette série (jeux, animes, mangas confondus) en regroupant en nombre absolument gigantesque. Et qui pourrait mieux aller avec Cynthia que sa petite protégée, hein ? Donc, logiquement, ce sera du Cynthia x Aurore, 'faut pas chercher plus loin.

C'est un OS écrit spécialement à l'occasion de l'Halloween SI-en, de Shipping Infinity, un forum shippesque de l'univers de Pokémon, et tous les membres sauront comme j'ai diablement galéré à le finir. Pourtant ça s'est fait. Aujourd'hui, je peux m'en vanter. Je peux me vanter de l'avoir écrit, alors vantez-vous de l'avoir fini. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une fort bonne lecture.

* * *

Disclaimer : Hm... Tout revient à Nintendo et Satoshi Tajiri, si je ne m'abuse. Je les laisse se débrouiller avec ça.

* * *

- Hm... Cynthia... On est perdues, non ?

- Non... Enfin... Je suppose que non. Au dernier embranchement, on a pris le chemin de gauche, comme nous l'avait dit le professeur, et...

- Et pour rappel, tu as arrêté notre marche sur la route initiale pour poursuivre sur un petit sentier que tu avais trouvé beaucoup plus accueillant.

- Ce n'était pas moi. Plutôt mon Spiritomb. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'un chemin totalement ombragé et délimité par des arbres aux branches tordues est « accueillant », Aurore.

- Alors pour le bon plaisir de ton pokémon, la veille de mes quinze ans, nous nous sommes perdues au beau milieu d'une forêt que tous les habitants des environs disent hantée. Très malin, oui. Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous nous sommes entrainées là-dedans, avec rien de plus qu'une carte pour nous repérer ?

- Le Professeur Sorbier veut s'assurer que les pokémons de type Ténèbre et Spectre ont conclu entre eux une sorte... d'entente cordiale.

La brune faillit s'étrangler, tant la chose lui paraissait ridicule.

- Tu es en train de me dire que l'on est venues jusqu'ici pour ça ?! Cynthia, je ne vais pas rater la fête que ma mère m'a organisée sous-prétexte que depuis quelques temps, la vie politique des pokémons nous intéresse ! Est-ce que tu sais le mal qu'elle s'est donné pour que tous les Champions puissent venir ?

- Oui, je le sais. Je te signale que j'ai été invitée.

- Et pourquoi m'assigner à ce genre de mission avec toi ?!

- Il a dit que l'imagination d'une enfant et le sérieux d'une adulte seraient deux atouts nécessaires à la réussite de la recherche, soupira passivement Cynthia, haussant tout juste les épaules.

- C'est ça, oui... Dis plutôt que Louka a encore été favorisé... Il m'a chargée de remplir le Pokédex, pas de jouer les assistantes à chacune de ses expériences ! C'est son rôle à lui, d'aller se promener dans des forêts abandonnées remplies de pokémons hostiles prêts à dévorer ton âme !

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de dire des choses pareilles. Plus tu en parleras, plus tu en auras peur. J'aimerais bien de te protéger, mais depuis notre dispute, j'ai comme l'impression que tu refuses toutes les aides que je te propose.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, répliqua la plus jeune en se renfrognant, plongeant son visage dans les plis de son écharpe.

La blonde ne relança pas la discussion et se contenta de forcer le pas, Aurore semblant s'être donné pour mission de la semer.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais après leur désaccord au sujet du couple que formaient la brune et Pierrick, il y avait de cela quelques mois (couple dans lequel seul l'homme aimait véritablement sa tendre moitié), elles ne s'étaient pratiquement plus adressé la parole. L'ainée décrétait cette relation intellectuellement déraisonnable, et la cadette trouvait pour seul argument l'envie d'expérimenter ce que, elle, semblait prendre pour une vie de couple.

_Elle est encore jeune... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rende réellement compte de ce que signifie « aimer ». Telle que je la connais, elle changera vite d'avis._

Pendant qu'elles marchaient, assez distante l'une de l'autre, un grincement suivi d'un « crac ! » des plus lugubres retentit. Aurore sursauta, surprise, et s'accrocha –par reflex- au bras de sa partenaire. Un gémissement mal-contenu lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se décide à décrocher un mot.

- C-Cynthia... T... Tu as entendu, là ? C-C'était quoi ?

L'ex-maîtresse de Ligue fit la moue.

- Pitié, Aurore... Ce ne doit être qu'un Noarfang qui a mal atterri, ou dont l'une des serres a dérapé en arrachant une branche au passage. C'est bien toi qui a dit fêter tes quinze ans demain, hm ?

- J-... J'ai juste été surprise ! Ce n'est pas parce que rien ne te fait flancher, toi, la parfaite Cynthia, que tu dois te sentir obligée de me rabaisser dés que tu en as l'occasion !

L'aînée sourit, amusée, mais n'ajouta rien, de peur de la vexer encore davantage.

Suite à ce court intermède durant lequel la tension était un peu retombée, elles reprirent leur chemin là où elles l'avaient laissé. Les bois alentours se firent plus denses, les sources de lumières plus rares, et l'air devint étouffant. Aurore, toujours accrochée au long bras recouvert de velours noir, se redonnait du courage tant bien que mal, serrant sa prise de toutes ses forces. Et Cynthia la laissait faire sans sourciller, plus attendrie qu'autre chose.

De nouvelles trente minutes de marche sur le sentier cahoteux les menèrent jusqu'à un gigantesque manoir, aux couleurs extérieures sombres, et aux murs parfois amputés en de larges vitraux multicolores, représentant pour la plupart des pokémons de type Spectre et Ténèbres. Le toit, composé de tuiles noir, était manquant en certaines zones, et les fenêtres, rendues jaunâtres par les saletés accumulées, parfois totalement brisées.

- On ferait mieux de retourner au labo... Tu vois bien qu'on n'a rien trouvé sur le chemin, et il commence à se faire tard...

- Justement. Le feuillage est trop épais pour que je puisse le couper sans risquer de tout détruire avec mon Carchacrok, et sans ça, je ne peux pas utiliser Vol. Le retour serait trop long. Beaucoup trop long pour toi, surtout. Tu es à bout de force. Allons plutôt à l'intérieur regarder s'il n'y a pas une chambre pour nous reposer.

- U-Une chambre ?! Dans un manoir abandonné en plein milieu d'une forêt abandonnée ?! C-Cynthia, attends un peu !

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à s'avancer, délaissant en arrière une Aurore enfin résolue à lâcher son bras, un cri retentit, venant de l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Aurore déglutit, contenant son anxiété, mais s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au col de son aînée, elle fit son ton plus suppliant encore.

- Je t'en prie, Cynthia ! On ne sait pas ce qu'on pourra trouver à l'intérieur ! Peut-être que... peut-être qu'un tueur se barricade dans une pièce isolée, et sortira cette nuit pour nous égorger vives ! L'endroit est parfait pour ce genre de meurtre de sang froid... !

Cynthia parut décontenancée devant l'attitude infantile de celle qui lui avait succédé. Elle hésita un instant à céder, mais reprit fermement, sans laisser cours à de nouvelles protestations.

- Écoute, Aurore, tu n'es plus l'enfant que j'ai rencontré à ses débuts. Tu n'auras qu'à dormir, je resterai éveillée pour te protéger. Les choses te conviendraient-elles, sous cette forme ?

- Mais si c'est à toi qu'il s'en prend ?! insista la brune.

- Qu'il essaye un peu.

Et avec le calme qui la caractérisait si bien, l'ex-maîtresse de Ligue entama sa marche vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aurore se mordit la lèvre inférieure, agacée.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours le dernier mot ? Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours raison ? Pourquoi est-elle si parfaite ? Comment ai-je pu réussir à battre quelqu'un comme elle ?_

- ... Pourquoi ?

Cynthia se retourna à moitié, perplexe, et se contenta d'un simple et bref « Excuse-moi ? », ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son énervement. Malgré son envie de s'avancer, de l'agripper par le col, et de la laisser crouler sous les insultes qu'elle ne tarderait à lui débiter, l'adolescente préféra l'abstinence, de peur de ne pas être assez grande pour paraître crédible.

De la place qu'elle occupait déjà, en se voulant le plus sérieuse possible, elle commença à lister chaque défaut –ou plutôt qualité- que Cynthia lui opposait.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours... calme ? Comment se fait-il que tu puisses gagner tous les cœurs par le biais d'un simple regard ? (Elle haussa le ton) Je suis la maîtresse de Sinnoh ! Je t'ai battue ! Pourquoi te comporter comme avant ?! Pourquoi vouloir me laisser cette impression de dominance ?! Je n'ai plus rien d'une élève qui débute dans les combats ! Je suis plus forte que tu ne l'as jamais été !

A ça, plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître, la principale concernée se contenta d'entre-ouvrir les lèvres, sans, pour la première fois, qu'aucune idée de réponse de lui vienne à l'esprit.

- Aurore, je... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te rendes compte... Je n'ai jamais voulu-...

- Voulu quoi, hein ?! coupa brutalement la brune, Tu passes ton temps à me suivre à la trace ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du harcèlement ? Ou simplement l'envie de me remettre à ma place ?! Sous prétexte que tu as une dizaine d'années de plus que moi, tu te crois toute permise, mais tu n'as plus aucun titre, je te signale ! Alors arrête de me pister, arrête de me donner des leçons, et arrête de m'adresser la parole, avec tes conseils d' « adulte mature » ! Je vais finir cette mission seule, sans la moindre aide, et tu verras que je suis devenue suffisamment grande pour te demander la paix !

Sur ces mots, dans son excès de colère, elle se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du manoir, dépassant une Cynthia restée inflexible par son attitude faciale. Bien que le calme de cette dernière soit apparent, en elle, un chaos indescriptible régnait. Elle fit brusquement volte-face, et sans avoir le temps de l'appeler une dernière fois, vit Aurore disparaître dans les ténèbres de la bâtisse.

_Elle ne comprend rien... ! Elle fait mine de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais si c'était vrai, elle arrêterait de me prendre de haut... ! J'ai toujours cette impression d'infériorité quand je suis avec elle. Rien qu'avec elle. Je ne suis pas moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler à cœur ouvert, à aligner deux mots sans bredouiller, elle me déstabilise trop. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce uniquement comme ça depuis que je l'ai battue ? Avant, nous arrivions à rire ensemble, à parler, mais depuis peu, c'est tout le contraire. Elle se prendrait presque pour ma mère ! ... Mais ma mère n'est pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas aussi protectrice, aussi présente... ! Elle me laisse aller au gré de mes envies ! La gentillesse de Cynthia vis-à-vis des autres n'est qu'un piège qui marche à chaque fois, et vis-à-vis de moi, une prison, un cercle-vicieux, dont je ne parviens pas à m'échapper._

Ainsi pensait Aurore dans sa course folle, tentant d'échapper aux griffes de la blonde qu'elle avait quittée une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

_Elle ne devrait pas tarder à me rattraper. Elle est rapide. Plus rapide que moi. Ts... Encore quelque chose que je dois lui reconnaître à contrecœur. Un nouveau détail parmi tant d'autres. Ce qu'elle m'énerve... Je suis consciente de ne pas être dans la meilleure période de ma vie, mais ce n'est pas avec une femme accomplie comme elle dans mon entourage que je me sentirai mieux dans ma peau !_

Ses jambes ne cessaient de battre l'air, accélérant leur allure déjà rapide à chaque instant. Des bruits aussi étranges qu'effrayants atteignaient ses oreilles, mais l'adrénaline que lui procurait cette sensation de fuite lui dictait de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Et c'est sagement ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à retomber à genoux, sur les rotules, au sens commun comme au figuré, en nage, haletante.

Elle passa brièvement le dos de la main contre sa bouche entrouverte, soufflant après l'effort considérable que son corps encore frêle venait de fournir, et se releva à moitié, une main lui servant d'appui contre un mur voisin. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait sombre. Tout dans son champ de vision était plongé dans un noir d'ancre. Elle ne discernait que vaguement les contours d'une tapisserie dans les mauves, à qui le bas manquait, et des sols boisés dévorés par les insectes.

L'anxiété qu'elle avait en partie abandonnée en compagnie de sa partenaire revenait peu à peu, doublée de l'angoisse d'être cette fois seule face à ce néant. Les bruits, autrefois murmures, se firent plus nets, plus précis, plus proches. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour le vent que sa vitesse charriait n'avait pourtant pas cessé, bien qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Elle le sentit effleurer ses mollets, glisser le long de ses jambes, et remonter jusqu'à ses joues.

Un frisson la parcourut quand elle aperçut une ombre tout au fond du couloir. Une ombre identifiable entre mille. Celle d'un Ectoplasma. Vite suivie d'une autre, d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième, et enfin de tout un troupeau compact fondant droit vers elle.

Même épuisée, Aurore n'eut d'autre chose que de partir en courant, maudissant la brusquerie dont elle fait preuve à l'égard de Cynthia.

_Non... ! Quoi que je fasse, je pense toujours à elle ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'un rien me rappelle son visage, ses innombrables qualités, ses petites habitudes... ?! C'est un cauchemar... Je vais me réveiller, tout ça n'est pas possible... Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je suis poursuivie par un clan entier d'Ectoplasma, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est penser à elle ! Sors de ma tête, Cynthia de malheur !_

Et elle continua de s'éreinter, bien que son rythme aille décroissent à chaque nouveau mètre couvert. Elle les sentait sur ses pas. Elle entendait leurs ricanements sordides, les petits cris qu'ils s'échangeaient. Sans doute pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait son bras gauche, sa jambe droite, ou son buste.

Une lumière lui apparut, une vingtaine d'enjambées plus loin, comme un signe d'une quelconque protection divine. Ce fut mal penser de sa part que d'avoir cru être sauvée. Une armée de Ténéfix avançait dans sa direction. Étonnement, ce soir-là, malgré une nature qu'on leur connaissait calme, ils semblaient agressifs, prêts à lui sauter dessus.

L'adolescente se retrouva bien vite coincée entre deux clans. Elle ignorait tout des raisons qui avaient poussé ces deux espèces à se faire face. Elle se demanda même si leur présence découlait vraiment de la sienne. Spectre et Ténèbre ne semblaient finalement pas si bien s'entendre, et sa position délicate en était la preuve. Le fait qu'elle soit retrouvée au même moment qu'eux, à l'endroit exact où devait avoir lieu leur rencontre, n'était que le fruit d'un malheureux hasard. Un malheureux hasard qu'elle s'apprêtait à expérimenter.

Le couloir qu'elle occupait actuellement se présentait sous la forme d'une allée interminable et assez étroite. La seule issue que sa mémoire avait retenue était celle par laquelle elle était entrée, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il lui était impossible d'y retourner. Face à elle, masqué par la pénombre, reposait un escalier semblant donner sur l'étage supérieur. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'y engagea.

Elle en gravit les marches trois par trois, s'aidant de mouvements désordonnés qui l'amenèrent à déboucher sur un premier palier, décoré des mêmes teintes sombres qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'y trouvait rien de particulier, sinon un tableau représentant un Skelenox lévitant au milieu d'un champ en friche, le tout sur un fond grisaillant. Elle grimaça. Ce n'était qu'un Skelenox, rien de plus, mais cette toile lui rappela combien les types qu'elle était venue étudier étaient effrayants.

Aurore secoua frénétiquement la tête. Cynthia avait raison. A force de s'imaginer le pire, elle finissait par en avoir peur.

Elle acheva son ascension sur un second couloir, soit le premier étage, dont les murs étaient cette fois constellés de portes. De peur de trouver derrière-elles une assemblée de Demolosse, elle préféra se borner à celle du fond, qui semblait donner accès à une terrasse.

_De là, je pourrai sûrement utiliser vol. Je dois avoir pris de la hauteur. Je rentre à la Ligue et je laisse Cynthia se débrouiller... Oui. Elle ne l'a pas volé. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle est déjà partie, de toute façon..._

Aurore eut comme du regret à envisager cela. Savoir la blonde aux petits soins avec elle lui plaisait, étrangement. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre lors de leur dernière confrontation. Ce que sa mère ne lui apportait pas, elle le lui rendait en double. Et... elle était toujours là quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Que ce soit pour servir de réconfort, de simple porte-parole, ou même d'amie : pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait fait faux-bon. Oui. Cynthia est ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier, à ses yeux, de meilleure amie.

Un sourire échappa à la brune alors qu'elle prenait l'une des poignées en main.

_Je vais l'appeler..._

Et elle tira le battant à elle. Son cœur loupa un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son ventre se noua. L'envie de retourner à l'intérieur fut immédiate, mais malheureusement trop lente à lui arriver.

Les Noctunoir s'étaient retournés. Un attroupement entier. Ils la dévisageaient tous, la désignant clairement comme coupable de s'être introduite sur ce toit : leur territoire. L'un d'eux eut le mauvais réflexe de se glisser dans son dos, lui bloquant toute issue de secours, et un second s'avança lentement vers elle.

_Pourquoi ai-je si peur... ? Pourquoi est-ce que... je n'arrive pas à... bouger... ?_

Elle était tétanisée. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite. Elle n'avait jamais été mise à si rude épreuve. Son corps était à bout, le courage lui faisait défaut, et elle-même admettait ne plus croire en ses chances de survie dans un milieu aussi hostile.

Elle rassembla ses dernières forces, et dans l'élan du désespoir, esquiva les serres du Noctunoir à qui elle tournait le dos. Sa parade fut efficace. Le temps qu'il écarte les paumes pour s'assurer de sa prise, elle avait déjà gagné suffisamment de temps pour arriver à l'un des rebords. Elle devait sauter, appeler son Noarfang, s'échapper, mais elle comprit avec effroi que ce n'était pas elle, que son précédent adversaire avait voulu attraper, mais la ceinture auxquelles étaient accrochées ses pok_é_balls.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut saisie à la gorge.

Les yeux rouges des pokémons la fixaient, une lueur indéfinissable brûlant en leur milieu. Elle tenta de crier. Aucun son ne s'échappa. Elle voulut se débattre mais comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était plus en état d'opposer la moindre résistance.

_J'aurais au moins voulu m'excuser... Ce n'était pas sa faute, j'étais juste trop stupide pour interpréter le fond de ma pensée à sa manière... la bonne. Pierrick m'aimait vraiment, lui, je le savais, mais ma popularité régionale m'avait fait perdre le sens des responsabilités, qu'elles touchent à mon image ou à ma vie personnelle. Cynthia vaut plus que moi... Cynthia est meilleure que moi, tout domaine confondu. Et c'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas Pierrick. Uniquement pour ça. Décidément, elle m'aura tout pris... Mes secrets, mes ambitions, mes sautes d'humeurs... et maintenant, mon cœur. Au moins, tout est clair. Elle avait encore eu raison, on dirait. Ts... Comme si c'était la première fois... Non. Celle-là, c'est bien la dernière... _

Et elle ferma les paupières, laissant les larmes s'écouler silencieusement de ses yeux. L'amertume de cet excès de colère restait présente. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie. Mais elle avait au moins compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle pourrait à nouveau la regarder en face, si leurs chemins venaient à se recroiser un jour. Elle y croyait.

Elle sentit les doigts se resserrer autour de son cou, sans qu'aucun mouvement ne vienne entraver leur progression. Un vague sourire fit frémir ses lèvres.

_J'aurais voulu m'excuser et te dire au revoir... Alors, pour toutes les fois où j'aurais dû te le dire... Pardon... Je te demande pardon, Cynthia, de n'avoir été qu'une gamine insupportable. Ma punition sera de ne plus te voir._

Elle s'attendait alors à perdre connaissance, comme le laissait suggérer son ouïe dont l'acuité se faisait plus faible, mais pourtant, c'est en restant parfaitement consciente qu'elle entendit deux claquements presque simultanés, suivis d'une gigantesque explosion. La pression exercée au niveau de son cou disparut immédiatement après cette interruption, et sa chute fut étonnamment douce.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, lentement mais sûrement, exténuée.

- Aurore... ! Aurore, pitié, réponds-moi !

Il n'y avait pas mille femmes sur Terre pour posséder une aussi belle voix.

_Encore là, hein... _

- J-... J'essaye, Cynthia...

La blonde ne pleurait pas. Du moins, elle se contenait. Elle peinait à y arriver, mais ne voulait pas paraitre pitoyable après un tel sauvetage, ce qui était compréhensible. C'était à Aurore qui avait frôlé la mort de cesser d'intérioriser. Elle n'avait fait que lui venir en aide.

Avant qu'elle ne se confonde en excuses, Aurore prit les devants.

- Je suis désolée... C-... C'est ma faute si tu t'es inquiétée, et si je me suis retrouvée dans cet état...

- Ce n'est pas plus ta faute que la mienne, Aurore. Je n'aurais pas dû te surprotéger... Je t'ai toujours maternée, dés notre première rencontre, et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu grandissais...

Aurore leva la main jusqu'à la joue de sa partenaire et l'y déposa avec délicatesse, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elle sentit d'abord un frisson mal-contenu de cette dernière, plutôt étonnée par ce brutal changement d'attitude. Ce n'est qu'après un regard embuée mais chaleureux que Cynthia se détendit, sans toutefois comprendre ce que ce geste signifiait.

- Aurore... murmura-t-elle, plissant imperceptiblement les yeux, interrogative.

- Tu avais raison pour Pierrick, Cynthia... Je ne l'aimais pas.

- ... Pardon ?

- J'ai compris pourquoi je n'étais qu'une insupportable gamine égocentrique, il y a encore peu de temps...

L'ex-maîtresse garda le silence.

- Je n'osais plus te regarder dans les yeux... Ça me mettait hors de moi...

- Et pourquoi ne pouvais-tu plus me regarder dans les yeux... ? hasarda l'aînée, couvrant de la sienne la main de sa cadette.

Aurore soupira.

- Parce que je m'étais rendue compte que tu étais une amie bien trop merveilleuse pour que mon dévolu ne tombe sur un simple Champion d'arène...

- Attends... Tu es en train de dire que tu-...

- Il a fallu que je me fasse presque tuer pour m'en rendre compte, Cynthia. Mais ce sentiment que j'ai toujours eu vis-à-vis de toi, ce que j'avais pris pour de la jalousie, c'est plus. Beaucoup plus.

Et pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Sinnoh, Cynthia parut gênée. Non-pas gênée de ne pas partager ce sentiment qu'Aurore venait de lui confier, mais gênée d'avoir laissé une enfant plus jeune qu'elle faire le premier pas.

Suite à cette annonce, Cynthia ne répondit pas, mais prit Aurore dans ses bras, la recouvrant de son long manteau, avant de se lever. Elle sentait que quelque chose manquait. Un quelque chose assez simple, qui tenait en deux mots.

Elle devait l'embrasser.

Elle lança un rapide coup en direction d'Aurore. Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer. Alors, seulement maintenant, elle se pencha et joignit ses lèvres à celles de l'adolescente. Elle n'en fit pas un instant trop long, de peur de l'étouffer en vue de son état assez critique, mais voulut l'en faire profiter au maximum.

Dix minutes plus tard, après une série de quelques rougissements mérités, elles quittaient l'enceinte de la maison, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, serrée contre sa poitrine, là où plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Ni une guerre opposant Ectoplasma et Ténéfix, ou même un clan entier de Noctunoir. Rien. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus en sécurité qu'à ce moment précis, lovée contre celle qu'elle aimait.

La seule séquelle qu'elle garda de cette nuit fut une phobie des pokémons de type Spectre et Ténèbre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais là-encore, Cynthia la rassura.


End file.
